<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roses by justpxxchy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364034">Roses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy'>justpxxchy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Daydreaming, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbating, Masturbating to your best friends railing you, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sexual Content, fantasies, i hope my discord friends don’t see this, kitarin nsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:36:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpxxchy/pseuds/justpxxchy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suna knew the twins were hot. </p><p>Very hot.</p><p>Or KitaRin with soft!dom Kita and cute!submissive Suna fantasize about the twins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roses [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope my friends from discord don’t see this, if you do, I did not spend the last 39 minutes writing this, and I definitely did not put it as my status.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>THIS. IS. NOT. INCEST</p><p>It was no doubt the Miya Twins were hot. Even Suna, as much as he knew himself was hot, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to them both. Even if he was dating Kita.</p><p> </p><p>The middle blocker had been dating their stoic captain since the end of his first year, when Suna had confessed and Kita surprisingly accepted, telling him he liked him in the same way.</p><p> </p><p>Suna found himself inside Kita’s bedroom one day after practice when most of the team was there. They were all hanging out, (supposed to be) studying, but it all ended up as a big hangout instead. Suna, the only one allowed on Kita’s bed, was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p> </p><p>Suna wasn’t totally blind.</p><p> </p><p>He saw the glances and prolonged stares sent his way by the twins, but never acted on it in fear of Kita breaking up with him for cheating.</p><p> </p><p>Boy, was he so wrong.</p><p>After everyone had left, Kita came back upstairs, laying on his bed and wrapping his arms around Suna’s slim waist.</p><p>“Hey babe” Suna murmured.</p><p> </p><p>“Mh” he said, and the Suna knew he did something wrong. Albeit being not talkative, Kita would never outwardly say anything mean or ignore you, and Suna knew when he was mad.</p><p>Or jealous.</p><p>Suna tried turning over, but Kita’s hands clamped down around his waist, preventing him from moving.</p><p>“W-wh-“</p><p>“I saw the way the twins were looking at you.” He said, and suna stopped struggling for a moment.</p><p>“I saw how you were looking at them.” Suna froze, blood running cold as he seized up. Kita pressed into his backside harder, and that’s when Suna realized how hard he was.</p><p>Suna made a confused noise before kita started talking again.</p><p>“I think it’s morally wrong that I find it quite arousing if my boyfriend were to get fucked by other guys.” He said, and Suna’s mouth suddenly felt dry. He whined.</p><p>Kita rolled them over to where Suna was straddling his lap, an embarrassing blush covering his face as Kita smirked. Kita tugged on his shirt.</p><p>“Off.” He said.</p><p>Suna, melting at the commanding tone, hurried to pull his shirt off. Kita’s hand wandered from his hips up, and he pinched at Suna’s nipples, making him cry out and arch.</p><p>“You’re so sensitive already.” Kita murmured. Suna whined again. Kita, in a flash, pulled Suna off him and slammed him onto the bed, caging him between his arms. Kita pulled down Suna’s shorts, and palming the bulge in his boxers. Kita began kissing down his neck, leaving bruises wherever his teeth latched onto, and Suna’s hands grabbed at Kita’s shirt, curling into the fabric. Sweet noises and light whines emitted from the brunettes mouth, eyes drooping and blush coating his face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so pretty Sunarin.” He said, thumbing his lip. Kita sat back on his heels, removing his shirt and pants before leaning forward and putting two fingers at Suna’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck.” Suna wrapped his pretty lips around Kita’s fingers, swirling his tongue and sucking on the tips of them. Kita groaned before removing them.</p><p>“Jesus- Rin.” He said, removing Suna’s boxers. He spread his ass before looking at the puckered hole, watching it twitch under his watchful eye. Kita ran a finger around the rim, watching Suna jolt before his face contorted into pleasure.</p><p>“Please- please don’t tease.” He said, voice soft and breathless.</p><p>“Mh- do you think Atsumu would do this, hm?” He said, and Suna stiffened again.</p><p>“Do you think Osamu would compliment you, telling you how pretty you are?” “Or do you think they would skip all this? Shoving their cocks in you. Using you as the cocksleeve you are.” He said, pressing a finger against his rim and working it in, as Suna sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>“Would you like that? Being completely overpowered by others? Being powerless, helpless against those stronger than you?” He asked, pushing his middle finger in to the knuckle. Suna whined at his words, hips bucking and drool escaping from his mouth.</p><p>“I would want that. I would watch Osamu slam you against a counter, bend you over it and fuck you ‘till ya couldn’t even remember your own name. Or how about Atsumu pinning you against the locker room wall? Fucking you against it, anybody could walk in at any time.” He said, pushing his ring finger in next to his middle. Suna sobbed, tears escaping his pretty green eyes as he gripped the bed sheets.</p><p>“Don’t tease please” he said, voice weak and shaking. He just wanted. He wanted Osamu to pin him against the shower wall in the locker room, fucking him slowly into the wall where anyone could walk in at any time. He wanted Atsumu to bend him over a table and pound into him, making him forget everything except for his name. He wanted Kita to watch, telling him how pretty he was taking both their cocks at the same time. He wanted the three of them to completely overpower him, render him useless, making him break. Kita’s fingers worked at his prostrate, sliding in and out of him at an inhuman speed, squelching noises coming from where they were connected. Everything was to much for Suna and he sobbed out an incoherent warning.</p><p>“Let go baby, I’ve got you.” He said, slamming his fingers inside and curling them up shading his prostrate, latching onto it and stroking it, and Suna screamed as he came, thrashing wildly as his toes curled, vision going white for a moment before everything settled down. Kita smiled as Suna’s eyes opened. He found himself on new sheets and Kita’s shirt, on his side with Kita next to him, their fingers entwined. Suna blushed lightly, remembering what they just did, before turning around and hiding his face in the comforter. Kita laughed, snuggling him closer.</p><p>It was no doubt the Miya Twins were hot. Even Suna, as much as he knew himself was hot, he couldn’t help but feel attracted to them both. Even if he was dating Kita. But that didn’t mean Kita didn’t feel the exact same.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well okay :D</p><p>It peeves me that I finished this fanfic I pulled out of my ass in 30 minutes when I have an fanfic with an actual plot line that I’ve been planning out for a month and I’ve put that shit off for at least a week now. Anyways tune in for when KitaRin actually causes in on the fantasies 👹</p><p>edit: NIKO GET OFF MY PAGE RN</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>